The present invention relates to a method and system for positioning and supporting mobile or modular constructions. More particularly, the invention relates to a structural foundation system including multiple supporting stanchions, or support piers, permanently embedded in concrete footings.
Numerous methods have been used in the past to place or position mobile homes or other modular constructions on a prepared foundation, either temporary or permanent. Traditionally, xe2x80x9cmobilexe2x80x9d factory-built constructions have been merely placed on blocks, such as stacks of loosely placed concrete blocks. Since such supporting techniques involve no lateral support to resist loads such as wind or earthquake, various types of tie-downs or anchoring systems have been employed over the years.
As evidenced by damage statistics, mobile and modular constructions suffer tremendous damage as a result of the overturning forces of high winds despite the fact that they have been tied down or anchored. Further, even when firmly installed, these conventional systems become loose over time due to repetitive tugging caused by the wind, and thus lose their effectiveness.
There are known in the art numerous more sophisticated support systems that have been conceived to address the above problems. However, these systems are quite expensive and labor intensive in their installation. For example, there are known supporting systems involving screw-jack arrangements, telescoping multi-sectional piers, or a combination of these in conjunction with shim plates for leveling. Additionally, the systems known in the art require elaborate footing schemes that include embedded anchor bolts, base plates, and rods. Despite the complex nature of these systems, properly leveling the mobile or modular constructions is tedious and often impossible since each of the supporting piers must be individually adjusted.
The present invention relates to a unique foundation system for supporting mobile or modular constructions that is cost effective, easily and accurately installed, and will better withstand the forces of nature. As used herein, xe2x80x9cmobile or modular constructionsxe2x80x9d means structures, in whole or in part, that are pre-manufactured before being moved to the site of installation. Such structures include, but are not limited to, mobile homes, doublewide homes, manufactured housing, and commercial structures such as modular office spaces and classrooms. According to the present invention, the structure is levelly positioned over a prepared footing pattern; rigid support stanchions extend downward from the support frame of the structure into the footings; and footing material such as concrete is poured into each excavation and allowed to harden while the structure is levelly maintained.
The invention is used with mobile or modular constructions of the type having two or more longitudinally extending support frame members thereunder. Once the structure is in position and leveled, the stanchions are attached to the support frame members of the structure at spaced points corresponding to the previously prepared footings. The stanchions are long enough to extend into the footings where footing material, such as concrete, is poured beneath and around each stanchion. The footing material is allowed to harden while the structure is maintained level and in position. The stanchions are desirably formed as generally square tubes of Grade A50 steel, but may be formed of other grades, including, but not limited to, Grade A36.
The order of certain steps of this method is not critical. For example, the mobile or modular construction may be initially moved into position over a plurality of footing excavations wherein stanchions are then attached to the supporting structure of the mobile or modular construction. Alternatively, the stanchions may be attached to the support members prior to moving the mobile or modular construction into position. In either case, the upper portions of the stanchions are attached to the support members of the mobile or modular structure using angles or other suitable fasteners. The mobile or modular construction is positioned over the footing excavations so that the excavations are in substantial alignment with the support members of the mobile or modular structure. When all of the stanchions are attached, each will extend down into one of the footing excavations.
The mobile of modular construction is next leveled in preparation for forming the footings. Alternatively, however, the construction could have been leveled prior to attaching the stanchions. Any of the conventional methods known in the art may be used for satisfactorily leveling the mobile of modular structure. As necessary, the structure must be lowered so that the stanchions extend downward into the footing excavations at least 24 inches. With the stanchions extending into the footing excavations, an unhardened load-bearing material, such as concrete, is poured into the excavated footings, embedding the lower portions of the stanchions in at least about 24 inches of concrete. For rapid curing, concrete additives may be used so that the jacks or other leveling or holding devices may be removed in as little as 24 hours. However, for normal concrete mixtures under ideal conditions, a curing time of approximately 7 days is required. During the curing and hardening period, the mobile of modular structure must be maintained in a level position.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.